Separation
by SeraphineKH
Summary: The end is near, the end is happy but how can it still be sorrowful and sad? ONESHOT


**Separation.**

"Goodbye, Zick." Elena is her room, looking beyond the window, deep in her memories. It has been an eventful day as one by one, deaths of friends are reported one by one, sometimes a dozen at a time.

_The mornings that are too bright tempt me to quit_

_I uncover everything, and entrust myself to it_

"It was accidently, you know. They day we met. Maybe it was best…" Zick tries to start.

"Don't!" Elena clutches her head. "You know, you know it all along. I'm meant to be in this situation. I am meant to suffer along with you! But now…" She lifts her head, looking at Zick, now equipped fully, ready to fight the final battle and the war.

"I am suffering alone," She whispers softly to herself. Her tears are still clinging onto her eyelashes. Many had died. Will he too join them? She cleared her throat.

"Teddy, Lay, your father… they have all gone, vanish." Elena looks at Zick's face and saw a shadow pass over.

"It is all over." He said mechanically. He stands up and Elena resumes staring outside, towards the black cloud where the battle is continuing.

_I squeezed your cold fingers and you sadly smile_

_And I can't find any words to say, and the scenery starts to blur_

_If it starts, it will someday end. There is no need for excuses_

_I, at least, want to keep you warm_

Zick has his hand on the door knob but his features now starts to look sorrowful at the empty soul of Elena's. He knows, he feels and he decides, the only way to survive, for Elena to survive is for him to die. He cannot allow her to leave the world due to his problems.

He shouldn't have done that, show Elena to the other world that can lead her to much pain. Though many humans in the world are unaware of the sacrifice, he knew, that in his heart, he wanted Elena to know of his, to understand, to ease him in departing the familiar world. This is war, only meant to be felt by his people.

_God, please just give me a little more time_

_"I have to go," there is no way that time will stop_

_My wish is blown away by the wind and my throat is dry_

As every seconds pass, more lay dead underneath the black cloud. "Someday, I'll find you." The very unlikely promise suddenly came out of lips.

Elena rears up, startled but he is already gone. Gone forever. The broken promise is his last words and it was all too much. Her tears already have flowed out until the creek has dried. Nothing more can hurt her so deep until she finally felt it.

Finally…Her mind broke. The feeling of ignorance, finally not to be able to feel anymore overwhelmed her. Isn't ignorance is bliss? Elena's memories bled out of her until, only a vague feeling of humanity nudge her.

"Hungry…"

_What lays beyond this? We are parallel lines_

_You are strong so you don't look back, so we will never cross paths again_

_The town that stood motionless starts to fall, and just the memory of you_

_Overflows in my heart,_

_And creates a deep sea, and there I drown_

_A sad awakening, despair that you cannot hide_

Zick is still in battle. He might be wounded and bleeding but miraculously, alive. But inside, he already felt it. Elena's mind has broke. Gone. Separation is determine to keep them really apart. His heart gave a nasty clutch. Suddenly, he felt like abandoning the fight, or wishing that he is dead already. It is over thought the fight is going on. Elena…

_But still the world is beautiful_

_It made me sad_

_I want to see you, remember again..._

_I squeezed your cold fingers and you sadly smile_

_And I can't find any words to say, and the scenery starts to blur_

_If it starts, it will someday end. There is no need for excuses_

_I at least want to keep you warm_

The real fight has finally receded. While many others try to help the wounded and the dead, Zick just stood motionless outside Elena's house. Never will she again be the same smiling and joking girl he once knew. She has died out to a total stranger. Never again….

_God, please just give me a little more time_

_The mornings that are too bright tempt me to quit_

_I uncover everything, and entrust myself to it _

**Three years later…**

"Someday I'll find you…"

The sun is shining as brightly as it will many years later. Elena is taking the twins for a walk. Her eyes have the same clouded look, her hair a bit longer and taller for her height.

"Hey, sis, who live in that house?" one of the twins ask loudly. Elena looks blankly at the house. "There was a house there?" "There is," one of the twins insisted. "See?" But no house came to her sight.

She's blind to everything that relates to him, and he knew it. "It was all for the best, her mind broke, dear. If you make her remember, you would only endanger her life."

"How? She will be happy that I survive!" He said hotly.

"No, but if your mind is stuck in the same train of thought and a powerful hammer hit it hard, it is best not to pull it out, you will only make her bleed. It is best." Greta said softly. Her heart too is still nursing the wound of losing Zob and she wants to be the best parent Zick has now that he has no father.

_But in the end it all comes to this_

_We will win and we will lose_

_But the thing that I lose the most is your love…_

………….

**Separation by angela(a Japanese song) If you want tradergy, look at the anime, fafner of the azure. A sadist but beautiful anime that test out humanity. But it is all too cruel for me. I hope they make a sequel for MA and the anime too…**


End file.
